You Always Have a Choice
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be, neither was he. Her light could save him, his darkness could destroy her. Only he can save her, but is he willing to get over his fears to do so? Full Summary inside HieixOC,Graphic scenes, StrongVulgar Language
1. I An Untimely Meeting

**You Always Have a Choice**

_Chapter 1: An Untimely Meeting_

_

* * *

_

**Full Summary:** She wasn't supposed to happen, neither was he. Her light could save him, his darkness could utterly destroy her. What's the difference? Born from a forbidden love, she was swept away and strategically placed in Ningenkai; her existence known to none but two. He was cast away from his world and named outcast by everyone; the forbidden child. She was carefully cared for, every need given without influencing her childhood. He was forced to fend for himself, a fate almost worst than death. She could only offer him love, he could only offer pain. Now her destiny calls and he must save her before she falls into darkness. The only question is: Will he face his fears and finally be able to love and protect her? Or will he be too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other Original Characters. I do however own Aya Shikon. 

So you know:

"Regular Speech"

_'Thinking_'

_"Talking Telepathically"_

_Dream or Flashback_

**Song**

(Shadowed Replica speaking)

* * *

Japanese Translations (sorry if I'm wrong about anything) 

Ningenkai - Human world

Renkai - Spirit world

Makai - Demon World

Youkai - Demon

Baka - fool/idiot

Onna - girl/woman

Ohayou - Hello

Arigato - Thank you

Konichiwa - How are you/ form of greeting

-kun, -dono, -chan - forms of endearment/respect

-san - added to show respect and higher authority

-sama - added for lords and ladies of royal or high power dominance

* * *

_Her muscles tightened in strain as her tiny feet pounded the ground tirelessly. She was near to the point of exhaustion but her pursuer was fast, faster than her most likely. And she couldn't stop lest he catch her. Breathing was hard to do now; lungs were beginning to quiver for the lack of much needed oxygen. She darted past a tree and barely jumped in time to avoid being taken down. Every now and then she would turn and flick her wrists, the path exploding in front of him to slow him down slightly before he could pick up the pace again. This was the only way she was able to stay ahead of him. If only she could hit him!_

_But suddenly, her foot caught on a vine, actually it was more like a vine grabbed her foot and hauled her down because she was 100 positive it hadn't been there a moment ago! She growled in frustration as she fell and upon contact with the ground, all the precious oxygen was flushed from her starving lungs._

_She rolled down the bit of the hill and hit another tree with such force that it snapped in two and she cried out painfully feeling a rib or five crack and brake under such impacted force. A whimper rolled from her blood red lips as she staggered to get up._

_He tackled her before she could get up and pinned her lithe little body down onto the ground. His katana was at her neck in an instant. But what surprised her most was that, instead of the sharp piercing blade wreaking havoc at her neck, she felt warm-almost burning hot-lips ascend on her own blood red ones._

_Her eyes snapped open before fluttering close in a dreamy state. She gave a content sigh and let the man take control of the kiss, which became almost violent and bruising, though in a way, very gentle and loving._

_Eyes opened once more as his lips left hers and she gazed into two very deep crimson, blood red eyes and saw the blunt end of the katana connect with her temple harshly._

Aya Shikon sat up straight in her bed. She gave a yawn and stretched leisurely before throwing her legs to the side. She stood and moved toward the large vanity and mirror.

Her long silver hair fell down to her hips perfectly straight. Natural streaks of deep purple were strewn evenly throughout. As she looked into the mirror, she could see her reflection perfectly.

Her face is flawless, blemish-free, and slightly tanned along with the rest of her body. Her lips are a luscious blood red and full. Her nose is cute and small –or so she's been told.

The most distinguishing feature on her face though, are her eyes. The left eye is a blood red whilst the right is a brilliant gold. Most people find her striking beauty and two-tone eyes quite unnerving. But she doesn't mind.

Her body is lean and well toned. Though she isn't muscular, she can easily protect herself in a fight. The only thing she hates about her body though, is the fact that she stands at an _incredible_ 4 foot 8. –Note sarcasm.–

It's aggravating really. Being so short means that it is hard to find pants that fit you correctly and finding a boyfriend that doesn't tower over you is nearly impossible! But she doesn't mind that fact, she's so light, she is carried easily.

She sighed and turned from the mirror to her dresser. She pulled out a black bra from a favorite American store; Victoria's Secret. She pulled out matching panties and pulled them on quickly. She moved to her closet and gave her wardrobe a once over before deciding on a red, long-sleeve shirt that had purple and white stripes running horizontally. She also pulled on a faded pair of tight, boot-cut jeans. She then slipped her feet into some stockings before stepping into a pair of fashionable white boots. Next came her black coat with a faux fur lining. It was a bit large on her but that's how she liked it!

She stepped down the stairs and looked around the empty house before sighing. She opened the door, deciding to skip breakfast-seeing as she lost her appetite-and walked out onto a snowy landscape. She was glad today is Friday, that means she gets to wear whatever she wants instead of that ugly, too-short black skirt and the too-tight pink shirt with those ugly pink and black stockings and those horrible black dress shoes!

Aya could hardly wait. This was her last day of school until Christmas break! She would be free for a whole month! She was so happy that she thought of skipping to school; which would be really weird of her.

Following along the path, her normal way to school, she stopped at her best friend's house and knocked lightly on the door. It opened almost immediately and a red-headed woman with kind green eyes stared down at her. She held a brilliant smile and encompassed the small girl into a tight hug.

Her arms wrapped around the woman and waited until she was set down. "Hello Shiori-san (so sue me! I don't know what her real name is!), is Shuichi ready yet?"

Shiori shook her head slightly before ushering her son's best friend inside the house quickly. She snapped the door close before turning on the girl. "He should be ready in about ten minutes. Would you like some strawberry pancakes?" The kind woman asked so politely.

Aya's eyes lit up and her stomach growled impatiently. "Arigato! I would love some!" She all but raced into the room and grabbed a few pancakes before consuming them quickly.

Shuichi had finally decided to make his appearance and smiled at her friend. "Konichiwa Aya-chan." He said affectionately as he looked at the tiny girl.

Aya had finished with the pancakes ages ago and jumped up and darted outside. "Arigato Shiori-san! The pancakes were delicious! C'mon Suichi! Let's get a move on and get this day over with!" With that Aya disappeared down the walk, her boots lightly crunching in the snow.

Shuichi called a goodbye to his mother and it was repeated towards him as the door shut with a slight '_snap_'. Silence ensued between the pair, but it was a comfortable silence, for the moment.

The pair reached the school grounds and instantly, Aya was only a few inches from Shuichi's body and she began to talk animatedly with a dazzling smile. He listened to her and answered all her questions and laughed at her innocent jokes.

Girls from within the school's courtyard glared angry, jealous glares filled with hate and malice towards the girl that had Shuichi's attentions. It was like this every damn day and they all hated it, hated her. But Shuichi seemed to like her too and they couldn't do anything to their idol. The Shuichi Minamino fan club was hysterical with disbelief and anger.

Aya laughed lightly as she received the glares and ignored them. "Shuichi, maybe you should give one of them a chance." She laughed.

Shuichi shuddered and then laughed as well. "I think I'd rather keep my hair and clothes to myself." He joked.

As they reached the school, they went their separate ways, him being in different classes than her. The day was rather uneventful and she finally made it to lunch. Time seemed to be dragging on forever as Aya stored her books in her locker and walked outside into the falling snowflakes. Several landed on her eyelashes and she blinked them away. A pure, innocent smile lit her face as she gave a mirthful laugh.

Shuichi smiled at Aya and joined her out in the snow. She looked so beautiful with the white snow dotting her tanned skin. She laughed joyfully in his arms as he hugged her cool body to his warm one. He couldn't let her get sick.

They sat on a bench and watched as the snowflakes fell from heaven. There was an unspoken agreement between the two persons. Though it seemed on the outside, the two were not in love and not in any relationship with the exception of a strong, unbreakable friendship of love between two siblings. But this outward façade of joyful, tender love was just to keep poor Shuichi's fan club at bay and-secretly-to keep the men away from his little sister-as he loved to call her.

Shuichi's eyes flashed golden for a second before dissipating into the emerald once more. Yoko felt this way as well. When the demon had first laid eyes on the little girl, he had felt an urgent need to guide her, to protect her, to guard her from any harm, and to love her like a sister. She was precious to him and he would never let her from his watchful gaze for long. Only Shuichi knew of the fierce bond that held the beautiful Aya and Yoko together as well as the unbreakable bond of brother-sister friendship they shared between Shuichi and Aya.

Aya gave a small soft sigh that was almost inaudible. But Shuichi's demonic hearing picked it up and he turned to look at her, pulling her tiny body against his in a hug and tucking her head under his chin. "What is wrong Aya?"

Aya sighed and gave him a half-hearted grin. "You are way too observant for your own good Shuichi-kun." She added the surname to tick him off. He didn't like it, not one bit!

But Shuichi chose to ignore that and smiled graciously. "It is a gift I suppose." He said with a bitter laugh. "Now tell me, what troubles you?"

The small girl sighed before settling herself next to him. "I had a dream, a strange dream."

"Go on." A simple command from the red head.

Aya nodded before continuing with her tale, "I was running, from someone. I can't remember his face clearly, except for red; crimson red eyes, almost like my left eye." She paused to take a breath. "As I was running, a vine grabbed my foot and I was tackled by the man, I could slightly see his face between the tangles of my hair. His skin was tanned and his features sharp, his eyes were cold and so red. He looked so feral at the moment that I felt myself recoiling in terror as the katana was placed at my throat; it drew blood only slightly before his lips crashed against mine and I woke up." She said this quite simply to her best friend, not noticing the growl that escaped his throat lightly.

Shuichi pulled himself together and pushed Yoko back before giving a slight laugh. "I'm sure it was just a wild dream that came from some movie or something you read. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Aya nodded and smiled up at her almost-brother before nuzzling her face into his bicep. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. "Yeah, you're probably right." Suddenly, she had this feeling of being watched and she looked around.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"I-I don't know. It feels as though I'm being watched," She paused to take a deep breath and smile at Shuichi. "But I'm probably just being paranoid. We should go inside before we freeze to death and become popsicles," She laughed as she trailed towards the door. With a glance over her shoulder, she noticed her favorite red-headed person wasn't coming. "Are you coming Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned towards her. He gave a reassuring smile before looking out towards the trees. Two crimson eyes stared at him from a particularly large oak tree and he nodded to the figure. "Actually, I've got to do something so I'll meet you after school okay?"

She cast a worried glance towards him and then up at the trees; but she saw nothing and so nodded. He might need some space or time to think and she didn't want to suffocate him, besides, she couldn't be late to her class. "Okay, see you then!" With that, she disappeared into the warmth of the school and dashed to her class.

The day continued to be very uneventful and completely boring. Aya aced all her tests, had fun with the few gal friends that didn't hate her for being around Shuichi all the time and flirted with some cute guys. All in all, it was fun but it could have been better.

Sometimes, Aya get's that feeling that she's missing out on something very important. Whatever it is involves her and yet she has no clue what it could be. But every time she tries to think harder on the subject, she is always interrupted by something! This time, it was the final bell of the school day which signaled the Christmas and New Year's break! No more school for THREE WEEKS!

Aya skipped happily to her locker and put away the last of her books and closed the locker; no homework either! A smile graced her features as she passed by the growing crowd of students near the door and strode toward Shuichi's locker.

He wasn't there.

That's weird, Shuichi is always there! Panic flooded Aya's mind but she quickly subdued it. She was sure he would have told her if he had to leave! Right? So she was only over reacting and should probably just start on her way home.

About halfway home, Aya stopped to look around. She was getting that feeling of being watched again and this time it made her skin crawl. So she decided to pick up the pace and get home quicker. But now she could hear the crunch of footfalls in the snow. She whirled around in a panic but saw no one. A lump formed in her throat as she turned around once more to face the way home.

But, standing not four feet in front of her was a large hulking figure that reeked of a foul odor she couldn't nor wouldn't want to name. It stood almost eight feet tall and had large muscular arms. His skin was a sickly green color and his eyes were black, completely black. Large fangs protruded from the demon's mouth and acid drooled from its mouth.

Aya didn't give herself time to figure out anything else about it. She turned on her heel and high-tailed it out of there. She fought back a scream as she felt the earth quake around her from the heavy pounding footfalls of the creature. As she ran, she realized she couldn't take the thing into town-what if it hurt someone? So she turned down the left road that would take her towards the forest. Unfortunately, she didn't see the patch of ice that had formed on the walkway and as soon as her tiny foot touched the slick ground, she slipped and was sent sprawling as her body slid down the walkway; a small scream worked its way up from her throat.

The ugly monster was catching up to her and smirked in cruel satisfaction as she fell and slid a little ways away from it. The huge feet lumbered across the ground, cracking the ice in the process, as its beefy hand swung forward. He easily snatched the girl from the ground and brought her struggling body up wards in triumph.

"Help, somebody help! Please, anybody!" Aya screamed over and over again until the monster began to shake her. She had to clutch onto his burly hand to keep from snapping her neck.

The beast smirked and stopped shaking her only to turn towards the deeper and darker part of the forest. His heavy footfalls crunched loudly in the snow. The foul odor was choking Aya as she struggled within his grasp.

"Please, let me go!" She tried to free herself but the beast was just too strong.

Suddenly, there was a sickening crack and the sound of metal on bone. The beast gave a loud howl of pain or rage, it was hard to identify which, and she began to fall towards the ground. But something or someone rather, pulled her from its grasp just in time. She expected to land painfully on the ground but was surprised to find herself in the strong arms of a man with striking, almost familiar crimson red eyes.

Aya's attention was quickly averted from the man who was grasping her safely in his arms to the beast that was suddenly bounding their way; his large feet sending little quakes through the ground. "Run, he's going to crush us!"

The man only smirked at her and jumped over the ogre-looking fiend and landed safely on the other side. This little leap had caused Aya's fingers to fist in his shirt and her head was buried deep into his chest as her lithe little body trembled violently in fear.

"Onna, I do not run," The man stated simply before setting her down onto her feet. He brandished his katana and took an offensive stance.

Aya felt her jaw drop at the apparent stupidity. He was going to take on that big hulking creature with a dinky little piece of steel. It was like using a toothpick as a spear. "Are you nuts?" Aya shrieked at him and then felt her breathing almost stop. There was another coming up behind the man. "There's another one!"

The man growled and grabbed her before the other beast could get a hold of her. "Baka onna, if you had not distracted me, there would only be one now." He was very irritated at the foolish girl. She could have just been killed. He was also angry at himself for not sensing the other one coming up.

Instead of being angry for being insulted she glared at him. "Well excuse me for trying to help you!" She snarled before walking out into the open.

"What are you doing?!" The man cried incredulously.

"Distracting them, what the hell does it look like?" She waved her hands at the two beasts. "Hey ugly, over here! Yeah, you too barf-for-brains. You want me?-come and get me!" She took off and was a bit frightened to hear and feel the vibrations of the monsters coming after her. _'Well,'_ she thought,_ 'That's what I was hoping for, right?'_

What she hadn't planned on was for them to be so fast. She looked back just in time to see the hand swiping for her and dodged the hefty hand. But even though she dodged one injury, she literally fell into another. Blood trickled out of the new cuts and scratches that she received from the thorn bush as she had fallen shoulder-first into it. A yelp escaped her lips when she had to yank her wrist free from a thorny grasp. Her skin was torn badly around her left wrist and she cradled it against her body; not really caring the fact that blood was seeping into her clothes.

Moments later, she heard a clang of metal on what sounded like metal. She stumbled out into the open to see one beast lying dead-the one that had initially grabbed her-lying dead not too far from her current location.

She looked up to see the man was trying to fend off the claws of the second creature. He was doing quite admirably until the second hand came down and took a swipe at his side. This sent him sailing into a tree and she shuddered upon hearing a crack; she wasn't sure if it was his body or the tree but she hoped for the latter.

While watching this happen, she didn't seem to notice the large monster growing near quite fast. She only had a moments notice before a green hand appeared in her peripheral vision. Instinctively, she threw up her hands to shield her from the oncoming attack, but it never came.

After what seemed forever, she peaked through her splayed fingers to see that the monster was right there! She jumped back and gave a cry of surprise. She was expecting it to grab her, but when it didn't she looked up once more to see it wasn't moving. Her mouth hung open in confusion. The thing was…frozen? "How?" It was all she could think to say.

The man appeared at her side and she jumped slightly. "How did you," she pointed to the first beast, "And then you," she pointed to her side, "But you were over there…" She trailed off as she looked back at the beast that was apparently frozen. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hn. What did you do?" The man inquired while flicking his blade swiftly to rid it of the crimson liquid.

Aya would have laughed at this point because she thought it was completely preposterous and down right fantasy-come-to-life. But seeing as this was all happening-she discovered after a harsh pinch to the skin-and that she was not hallucinating. "I didn't do anything."

She was suddenly pinned down to the ground, his katana at her delicate neck. "Don't' lie to me onna. What did you do to stop that demon?" His eyes never left hers.

Confusion was bright in her two-tone eyes. She was afraid of this man, he had killed one of those beasts, his katana was now pressed harshly against the delicate skin of her throat, and he didn't seem to be too friendly. But instead of letting her anger build up, at the sight of his blood her nature for helping everyone kicked in.

"You're bleeding; you need to see a doctor." Aya completely ignored the blade at her throat and pushed it aside with her hand. She forced him back-God only knows how-and tore the bottom of her button-up school blouse and dabbed at his side where the monster's claws had taken refuge. She tore an arm cuff off and wrapped it around his arm and pressed on it to try and stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry; I've only taken first aid so I can't do anything for your side except apply pressure to it." She talked futilely to him to try and calm him down even though he already was.

He was silent, and the silence is what made her look up into his glittering red eyes. Her skin now tingled from where she touched him and she could almost feel the loneliness and grief coming off him in waves. It broke her heart and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you," Aya whispered, "For helping me, for protecting me… for saving me."

If there had been and emotion in his eyes to begin with, it was gone now as a smirk formed upon his lips. "Hn." That was all he said before letting his fist connect with her temple. He caught her as she fell unconscious into his arms.

He picked her up and was surprised to feel no pain in his arms or side. He chanced a glance and noticed there was no blood; anywhere! The only thing that was tainted red were the two strips of cloth she had torn from her blouse. His skin, where there had once been an ugly gash and a bit of muscle and bone showing, was now flawless-completely perfect. There wasn't any remainder of a scar or that there had ever been a wound.

The man looked down at her in surprise, suspicion, and most of all-curiosity. "What did you do?" With that, he disappeared from the forest, completely oblivious to the demon that was now moving about and retreating-with his dead accomplice's body-into the dark forest.

* * *

How did you like the first chapter? It took me a couple days to figure out how to write it. Plus my internet is being really slow and pissing me off. So forgive if the next chapter isn't out for a few days. It might be out later today or even tomorrow since I'm on crutches but that all depends. 

Also, if any of my Japanese spellings are wrong or you know the correct way to interpret something, please do NOT hesitate to tell me. But be kind about it as flaming will be ignored and deleted. Thank you all, feel free to give me suggestions or whatever.  
I might even give you a special little something at the beginning of a chapter!

Please rate and _review_. I would very much like that and now I think it's time to say:

Arigato and Sayonara!

-Shadowed Replica


	2. II The Second Attempt

**You Always Have a Choice**

_Chapter 2: The Second Attempt

* * *

_

**Full Summary:** She wasn't supposed to happen, neither was he. Her light could save him; his darkness could utterly destroy her. What's the difference? Born from a forbidden love, she was swept away and strategically placed in Ningenkai; her existence known to none but two. He was cast away from his world and named outcast by everyone; the forbidden child. She was carefully cared for, every need given without influencing her childhood. He was forced to fend for himself, a fate almost worst than death. She could only offer him love, he could only offer pain. Now her destiny calls and he must save her before she falls into darkness. The only question is: Will he face his fears and finally be able to love and protect her? Or will he be too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other Original Characters. I do however own Aya Shikon.

So you know:

"Regular Speech"

_'Thinking_'

_"Talking Telepathically"_

_Dream or Flashback_

**Song**

(Shadowed Replica speaking)

* * *

**Just a warning to you all, if you don't like mild sexual scenes, then skip the dream (the italicized part) and go right to the regular typing. Otherwise, enjoy your first little sexual encounter with a certain someone.**

* * *

Japanese Translations  
(You'll have to forgive me for any incorrect translations, spelling errors, etc. Also, if I forgot a word, please let me know.)

Iie – No

Hai – Yes

Onegai – Please

Youkai – demon

Onna – woman/girl

Ningen – human/mortal

Itai – It hurts/ow/expression of pain

Gomen (nasai) – Sorry (very sorry?)

* * *

_Aya's eyes snapped open at the sound of a door or window creaking open. She moved to sit up but a low growl stopped her movement. Daring to look to her left, she noticed a man sitting in the shadows on the window sill. A lump formed in her throat, she didn't feel afraid but neither did she feel completely at ease with the man. "W-who are you?" She questioned roughly whilst trying to hide the fear in her voice._

_A dark chuckle alerted her that she wasn't doing very well. The figure moved to stand but was still shrouded in shadows. His upper body and face were darkened and the small girl could only make out a well toned stomach and strong legs and thighs. She gulped slightly._

_She shuffled away from him and looked around for a second. She gasped in fear and surprise when she suddenly looked back to find that he was gone! Frantically, she snapped her head from side to side to look for him._

_But she didn't have to wait long for two strong, tanned arms wrapped around her torso-effectively pinning her arms to her sides-and his deep chuckle resounded within her ear canal sending shivers up and down her spine. Her breath came out in a whoosh as she stiffened in the man's grip._

_A throaty growl was her reply before she felt one hand slide up her stomach as the other wrapped securely around her waist. The first hand passed over her breasts slowly as the offending limb gave each a light squeeze._

_Her breath hitched in her throat as the hand moved farther up and gently traced her collar bone before moving further up. Calloused fingers firmly held her chin in their grasp before her head was turned upward towards the man. She didn't even get a chance to try and look at his face when his lips crashed down upon hers._

_At first, she struggled violently in his grasp. A tight squeeze to her abdomen calmed her down slightly. But she nearly went hysterical when his tongue pressed against her bottom lip; silently asking for permission to enter her hot cavern. She denied access._

_The hand around her waist quickly dropped to the junction between her legs and cupped her womanhood. A gasp escaped her lips and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She found this kind of kiss alluring and arousing but his hand-which had made her uneasy-was even better. It slightly pressed and slowly rubbed against something that sent tingles of pleasure and electricity soaring through her nerves and skin until she felt like she was sky-rocketing through the air._

_Her knees crumbled beneath her and he glided down to the floor with her without missing a beat; their kiss never broke. His one knee pressed between her thighs to keep her up off the floor completely. Aya was putty in the dark man's hands and he could mold her any way he wanted. His hand moved back up to grasp her waist to keep her lithe body flush against his._

_His lips left hers for a moment to give her breath before returning once to her bruised and swollen lips and then continuing down her neck and stopping at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Sharp fangs drew across the delicate flesh of her throat before a tongue darted out to soothe the aggravated flesh. A moan erupted from her throat as he began to nibble and nip at that same spot._

_Slowly, his hand began to slip from her waist down to the band of her shorts. It trailed back and forth against her trim tummy before sliding underneath the garment and cupping her once again; only the thin cloth of her panties separated his hand from her very core of desire. Her body sank further into his-if that was possible-as a groan elicited from her throat._

_A gasp left her ruby red lips as his fingers brushed the strap of cloth aside and gently stroked her nether lips. A shiver of anticipation ran up and down her spine as goose pimples appeared all over her body; even though her skin was hot to the touch. One large finger suddenly pressed inside of her womanhood and gave a long hard stroke as it stretched her slightly._

_Her breath hitched at the intruding digit and her hips moved to try and pull her body off of him. But he wouldn't have it; his other unoccupied hand wrapped around her hips firmly and held her in place. She gave a frightened whimper that he ignored before adding a second finger; stretching her tight passage wider._

_She slightly panicked but his finger brushed against that spot that sent tingles of pleasure and fire up her spine and through her nerves again. She gasped loudly and moaned sensually as her head dropped back onto his shoulder; unconsciously opening her neck to him even more._

_A growl of delight left the man as his fingers began to pull out and then thrust in as his thumb rubbed that pinpoint of desire and filled her body with pleasant zings of delight. He quickened the pace as she began to arch against him and press against his fingers; whimpering slightly in pain as his fingers hit a barrier of skin that kept him from going deeper._

_The feeling intensified as beads of perspiration formed upon her brow and her hips bucked against his fingers. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was amplified tenfold and she screamed out her release; his fingers continuously plunging in and out of her hot cavern._

_Suddenly, an acute, agonizing pain pierced through her nervous system stemming from the junction of flesh between her neck and shoulder. The fangs that had been teasing and taunting earlier had pierced her delicate skin and dug deep down until they were completely buried within her flesh. Tears of pain poured from her eyes as she struggled to break free of the man's grasp. But she was held by his fangs, the arm around her waist, and his fingers that were pressed against that spot of desire within her womanhood and were slowly rubbing against it trying to bring her pleasure back._

Aya's eyes snapped open suddenly as she sat up straight in the bed she was lying in. The dream was fresh in her mind and she found that her panties were wet and she was panting. Her clothes stuck to her body as her hair framed her almost feverish flesh. Red eyes flashed within her mind and she felt another pang of pleasure soar throughout her.

She was gasping for breath from the intensity of the dream. Her hand wiped the sweat from her forehead as she tried to clear her blurred vision. Instantly, she moved her hands to her shoulder to feel for a wound of any sorts-not that it would be there right? She sighed with relief when she felt nothing. But there was a bit of worry when she found the skin to be very tender and sore to the touch.

The door creaked open slightly and she quickly turned to see a blurry red figure walking from the door way towards her. She smiled instantly, the scent of a rose and outside reached her sensitive nose. "Shuichi…" All images of the dream suddenly vanished like the dark of night from the light of the sun.

Shuichi smiled and set down the tray he was carrying next to the bed. But a different scent wafted up to his nose as he had entered the room. She was… aroused? But how? And by whom? It was then that he noticed she was looking slightly feverish. His warm hand came up to feel her forehead. His smile turned into a frown and he reached over to the side of the bed to pull the damp cloth from the bowl of cool water. He placed the cloth upon her forehead and ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"W-what happened?" Aya coughed slightly before looking up into his now clear emerald eyes; she could see perfectly again. This caused her to give a little sigh of relief whilst waiting for an answer from her best friend.

His eyes creased in slightly to seem as though they were narrowing but then his smile returned. "Do you not remember?" What was that in his voice –hope?

Her head slightly moved from left to right a couple times accompanied with her small and weary voice, "Iie, I do not."

Shuichi sighed with relief before placing his hand on top of her head and smiling at her. "You slid on a patch of ice and fell into a thorn bush. You got tangled up pretty badly and hit your head." He gave a soft smile.

Aya coughed slightly before giving her almost-brother a glare. "Liar." That one word, it was simple enough, she had known him his entire life; they grew up together. It was easy to tell when he was lying.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Iie, I am not lying Aya. Why would I lie to you? Besides, if you don't believe me, you can check the bump on your head and the scratches all over your body." He held up her wounded wrist as if to prove his point but quickly put it back when she winced in pain.

"So doctor Minamino, will I live?" She was joking with him, though there was still some doubt within her voice. It was masked well but Shuichi heard it easily though he pretended to not notice. At least she was feeling better.

An uncharacteristic smirk crossed the red head's lips as he replied, "I think the odds are in your favor." He sighed with relief mentally.

She laughed joyfully and stretched slightly. Her stomach growled in a hunger pain. A blush crossed her face before she laughed harder. "I think I'm hungry."

Shuichi nodded before turning away from her and walking out the door. "Does spaghetti sound good?" A knowing smirk was alight on his face.

"HAI!" Aya all but screamed with delight. Her mouth was already watering with the thought of her favorite Italian food. Yum!

After what seemed like forever-in reality it was only about forty-five minutes-Shuichi came back and informed her dinner was ready. He asked if she wanted to have it in bed or felt okay enough to come down and eat. She agreed to the latter.

So after a few moments of regaining her balance and being reoriented with her surroundings, Aya was sitting at the table and trying not to be impatient.

The food was finally set in front of her and, after a quick prayer; she dug in and squealed with delight. "Shuichi, it is so good! It definitely rivals Shiori-san's!" She laughed and then a thought came to her. "Shuichi, where is your mother?"

He laughed, "She is staying with my aunt and uncle for the holidays and will return home at the end of December, she doesn't do well in the cold." He continued to put some spaghetti on a plate and set it at the table. But when Aya had been expecting him to sit down, he surprised her by returning to the pot and pouring more on a third plate.

Aya thought it not in her place to ask but curiosity was killing her. "Shuichi, why are there three plates?" She asked this innocently and politely-well as polite it could be with a mouth full of food.

Another laugh escaped his lips. "My friend Hiei is joining us for dinner." He muttered this last part barely audible enough to hear, "Hopefully anyways."

Halfway through the meal, a guy with black hair that stuck up at odd angles and had a white starburst for bangs and red eyes appeared in the doorway. He was wearing all black except for a white bandanna tied around his forehead and a white scarf wrapped securely upon his neck. He was a few inches taller that Aya but several inches shorter than Shuichi.

"Glad to see you could join us Hiei." Shuichi gestured to the plate on the table that had somehow retained heat and allowed the food to stay warm.

"Hn." That was the pathetic reply they received but Shuichi just seemed shrugged it off.

It was then she got that weird feeling as though she were being watched. She looked up just in time to see his eyes staring at her. She thought he would have looked away out of embarrassment but he didn't, instead, his own stare intensified as he brought some of the noodles to his mouth.

She felt as though she knew him from somewhere-he seemed so familiar-but every time she tried to remember, she felt the images and memories slipping through her fingers like grains of sand. She sighed and shrugged before twirling her fork into the noodles and pulling them out. She put the delicious food to her lips and had just barely taken a bite when a gush of wind swept through the apartment; knocking Aya back several feet until she slammed into the wall.

Her breath whooshed out from her lungs as she gasped for air to refill the organs with much needed oxygen. Her vision was blurry for a moment from the pain. But she could finally make out the two male figures standing in a fighting stance. Shuichi was more near to her so she reached out to him. "Shuichi, what-"

What she was about to say died on her lips as the window behind her shattered and a very large and beefy hand reached through and grabbed her. She was pulled out roughly and could feel the glass bite violently into her delicate skin. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

The scream caught and died in Aya's throat as she froze upon seeing a large-there was no other word for it-demon snarling at her. It looked relatively like the first ones but it was twice the size and its skin was red, not green. Everything else remained about the same. Terror filled her senses until she was suffocating in a loathing fear of the barbaric monster that kept its harsh grip upon her.

"Aya!" It was Shuichi that called out to her.

"Shuichi, itai! Onegai, help me!" The terrified cry left her lips just as the monster turned from the two males and began to walk away.

She struggled desperately within the demon's grasp but it was futile. He was so strong and didn't seem to mind the punching and struggling and scratching that she forced upon his palm. He just squeezed her slightly to cause all the air to rush from her lungs again. She coughed violently and felt her vision blur again. "Onegai…" Tears began to form in her already blurred vision.

Suddenly, a black blur appeared beneath her-and the demon's hand. She didn't know why, but this made her feel safe; even if she was within the demon's grasp. She couldn't help but feel as though everything would be all right.

Her body slightly slipped in the demon's grasp and she discovered that if she was very still, she could slide out of his grip without him noticing. So she ever-so-slowly began to wiggle free from the death grip the creature had on her. But this little victory was short-lived when his ugly black eyes happen to glance her way.

The youkai snarled in anger and squeezed her harshly within his violent grip causing her to cry out in pain. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt the crushing weight of his meaty fingers close in on her tiny hips. "Itai!" Her scream echoed throughout the wood.

Hiei heard her scream and growled slightly to himself. But then he saw his opening, the youkai wasn't paying any attention and thus left itself wide open. Taking this opportunity, Hiei brought his katana up and sliced the demon into two. With a sick satisfaction, he watched as blood gushed out and the surprised look on the demon's face faded into nothingness before the body disappeared completely.

She didn't scream this time; she didn't think she could, as she fell from the impossible height. The ground rose up to meet her and she could hear the soft whispers of the wind as her body plummeted towards her death. The tears that had leaked from her tear ducts dried instantly against the harsh winter wind. It didn't matter right now because she felt so free at this moment before death.

He could see her body falling as the hand that gripped her opened lifelessly. Hiei moved to catch her-surely the fox would try to kill him if the onna died and he'd done nothing to help-when another demon appeared. He was forced to dodge the attack and tried to bolt for her again. Yet again he was deterred and he could feel the aura of the ningen onna dissipating with every second. Was she really so willing to except death?

But the sudden flare of life surprised him so much that it shook the very foundation of his soul. He didn't know a ningen could have so much power!

But then, as her eyes fluttered close and she accepted the fact that she was about to die in a most unpleasant way, she felt a stirring in her heart. She couldn't die, she needed to help Shuichi, she wanted to be by his side and talk with him over senseless things. She wanted her brother to hold her in that safe, secure embrace that promised her protection from all the unkind things in this world. She realized that she couldn't die, she didn't want to die and she couldn't end her life like this. That's when she felt a bizarre sensation building within her and just before she hit the ground, she blacked out.

(With Hiei and Shuichi)

Shuichi was desperately fighting off the hordes of youkai that were attacking him and Hiei vehemently. Every time he cut one down, two more took its place and pushed him back. His whip wasn't enough to break through.

Hiei on the other hand, was doing quite well as he slashed his way through the bundle of fiends. But he still wasn't fast enough to reach Aya as her body rapidly sped toward the unyielding earth that would surely mangle and gnarl her beautiful body and end her life.

But when Hiei was only a few youkai from the girl, her descent began to slow rapidly. She was transforming and he could do nothing but watch in awe as the demons began to retreat from the sudden bright light emanating from Aya's body.

Her body glowed in a bright, white light as her tanned skin began to turn pale with a glittery silver tint to her flesh. Her silver hair darkened to a midnight black with streaks of silver and deep purple splashed here and there naturally. Her eyes were now red with silver outlining and the whites were a translucent pastel purple. A white crescent moon-with the open face turned south-and a white dot placed within the openings (think of the moon symbol on Sailor Moon's locket only white). Two identical lavender markings adorned her cheeks, wrists, and ankles-from what he could see anyways. Her fingers turned into long talons.

A strong gust of wind suddenly swept through the tiny clearing in the forest and seemed to catch the new Aya's small body and safely lower her to the ground. Her feet barely touched and she slowly stood upon her own two feet. Her startling eyes glared daggers at the demons around her.

One came at her-Shuichi was still too stunned to do anything and Hiei was just busy slicing and dicing the youkai around him-and she flicked her hand almost lazily at it. The youkai froze in its place instantly. Another flick of her wrist and the demon burst into flame; a terrible screeching came from its vocals before it was turned into dust.

Hiei now gaped in awe and surprise alongside Shuichi. The two could not believe the girl was a demon! That and she was powerful! They hadn't even seen her move-well Hiei could see her for the most part but Shuichi only saw a small blur as he normally did with Hiei. The way she casually destroyed the demon sent chills down Shuichi's spine and allowed a smirk to cross Hiei's face as he began to attack once more; he wanted to fight side by side this creature and see what she could really do!

Shuichi was again surrounded by a mass of demons and began to defend himself easily. It was just that there were so many of them and he wasn't able to free himself from the swarm just quite yet.

Aya swept her hands at a few more demons causing them to either spontaneously burst into flame or implode and then vanish before their eyes. Sometimes, she froze them and left their head unfroze so that she could watch the pained expression upon their faces as she slowly destroyed limbs. Finally, she resorted to using her claws and just went full force upon the demons. Her claws ripped through flesh and tissue and muscle; not caring if she was injured in the process.

Hiei was just like Aya as he killed mercilessly right and left without so much as a bit of regret. But these were enemy youkai and they attacked them first so what's there to be remorseful about right? He hacked and slashed and stabbed and jabbed and slashed some more.

By the end of the battle, all three demons were pretty beaten up with scratches and gashes here and there. But the worst was around them. It was a battle scene; charred and torn bodies littered the once white-turned-red snow.

Now, Aya's human side was fighting the demon for dominance to keep it from both attacking her friends and using the last remaining energy she had and collapsing into a comatose state. Her youkai finally gave in and she faded back into her human form.

She looked down at her blood covered hands in horror. It was everywhere!-it was soaked into her clothes and caked into her hair and underneath her nails. Her own blood mixed with that of the dead youkai's and she felt tears welling up. She had done this; she had killed all these creatures-not that they didn't deserve it, they did. But she had never killed anything in her entire life-not even a bug! Well, okay, maybe a cockroach/bee or twenty but that was fear and self-preservation. A bee sting can hurt like a bitch and cockroaches just aren't cool!

Shuichi knew what was coming as he raced over to his little sister's side. He caught her as her knees gave out and gently brought her to the ground with him. His arms wrapped around her as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "It's all right Aya; you did what you had to do."

But Aya wouldn't respond and just sat there, silent and still as though she were a doll. Her entire body was numb with pain and horror but most of all: self-loathing. She tried to scrub her hands on her clothing but nothing happened. She was too covered in blood and it sickened her greatly! How she just wanted to go hide in a corner right now.

"Hn, pathetic half-breed, if you cannot kill, you will not survive," Hiei growled as he sheathed his now blood-free katana.

Shuichi turned to his friend angrily and glared at him. "Silence koorime, speak not of what you know nothing about." This was not Shuichi's or even Kurama's voice; it was Youko's! (Forgive me if I spell it wrong, I've seen so many I don't know the correct one anymore.)

Hiei merely glared right back into those golden orbs before disappearing into the trees without so much as a single word or even his usual 'Hn.'

Youko turned back to his little sister and rocked her gently until she fell asleep to his whisperings. "Gomen Aya, gomenasai. Gomen, gomen…"

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's kind of iffy and leaves some things to mystery. No, Aya is not Youko's younger sister. I know some of you are going to ask. Yes, Aya turned into a demon but not really; and that is all I'm going to reveal to you for now! If you rate and review I will add more; promise!

Thank you to my one reviewer from the first chapter:  
_Psych11_  
Thank you very much again and I will dedicate a chapter to you for being my first reviewer! (Just message me later!)

Please people, _review_ and rate or the next chapter will be late!

Hey lookie there, I rhymed! Coolness.

Now it's time to say:

Arigato and Sayanorah!

Shadowed Replica


	3. III One Soul, Two Voices

**You Always Have a Choice**

Chapter 3: One Soul, Two voices

By: _Shadowed Replica

* * *

_

**Full Summary:** She wasn't supposed to happen, neither was he. Her light could save him; his darkness could utterly destroy her. What's the difference? Born from a forbidden love, she was swept away and strategically placed in Ningenkai; her existence known to none but two. He was cast away from his world and named outcast by everyone; the forbidden child. She was carefully cared for, every need given without influencing her childhood. He was forced to fend for himself, a fate almost worst than death. She could only offer him love, he could only offer pain. Now her destiny calls and he must save her before she falls into darkness. The only question is: Will he face his fears and finally be able to love and protect her? Or will he be too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other Original Characters. I do however own Aya Shikon.

So you know:

"Regular Speech"

_'Thinking_'

_"Talking Telepathically"_

_Song, Dream, or Flashback  
_(You will know the difference)

_**Demonic side**_

(Shadowed Replica speaking)

* * *

Okay, I realized that in the last chapter, Kurama was out of character a bit. I will try to capture him a bit more but please realize that he treats Aya as his little sister and so I therefore have to tweak his character a little bit. But I promise it won't be much. The other characters might be a little off as well so sorry but you'll either get over it or not read; simple as that.

This chapter is being dedicated **Psych11**.

So everyone, enjoy!

* * *

Pain erupted within Aya's skull and caused her to groan in agony as the acute throbbing increased tenfold when something cool touched upon her brow. It felt as if someone was splitting her head open wide with a very large crowbar!

"Kurama-san, I believe she is waking up." The voice that spoke was light and feathery; soothing to her killer migraine.

Kurama knelt beside Aya's petite form and removed the cool cloth from her forehead to check for a fever; none.

"I will inform Genkai-san that she is feeling better." The small voice spoke again and this time was followed by the soft patter of footsteps until they disappeared from Aya's hearing.

"Shuichi… brother?" Aya groaned before writhing underneath the large blanket.

"I am here Aya." The same voice that had answered to that other name, Kurama, spoke to her. And yet it sounded just like Shuichi-kun's voice.

"Too… too hot brother." Aya gave a soft whimper as she tried to open her eyes, she managed a weak flutter to see red hair and an emerald gaze before her heavy eyelids slid shut.

Kurama complied with her wish by removing the heavy blanket and replacing the cool cloth on her forehead just as the door slid open and then shut once more. Genkai stood next to him looking down on the girl.

"She is conscious but not lucid, ne?" Genkai said before looking at Aya's face and placing a hand over her eyes.

"Hai, she is still a bit delusional." Kurama sounded a bit guilty, but what would he have to be guilty for?

'_I can understand you, you know?'_ Aya tried to say but she couldn't open her mouth to do so. It came out as a muddled grunt.

Suddenly, the woman's voice barked harshly at Kurama. "What were you thinking when you decided to have Hiei use the Jangan on her? Did you even pause to consider what side effects it could have on her state of mind? What would you have done if it left her in a comatose state?"

Aya wondered what the woman meant. What exactly was a Jangan? And what did Hiei have to do with her?

Kurama was smart enough to remain quiet and endure the harsh words of Genkai. He did not understand, though, why she was so concerned over Aya's well fare, not that he wasn't.

Abruptly, another wave of searing pain shot through Aya's mind as memories began to rapidly appear and then disappear, almost as if her mind was trying to make her remember something…

"_Born of both light and dark, crested abomination by the mark. Sealed by fate to walk alone, the heart is broken turned to stone. Renounced by thy very kin because ye are a child of sin; hidden from such eyes of hate, to try and stop the paths of fate. When comes the hour of this preordained night, ye have the choice to run or fight; only the chosen will contract to call whether compassion should rise or fall."_

As quickly as the vision had come it left her mind. Aya's screaming died down and she sat straight up in the bed with her eyes open and wild as the memories from the past two days coupled with the startling vision crashed down upon her mind in acute agony.

Genkai stared at the girl with a shocked face before swiftly connecting her fingers to a pressure point upon Aya's neck. She caught her easily as she fell and gently laid her back down. The old woman's eyes were narrowed into a stony stare now. "Your little plan has backfired Kurama, I must tell Koenma of her awakening."

Kurama gave a confused stare before standing. "What will happen to her?" He gazed down into Genkai's eyes stoically.

"I cannot say." With that, Genkai disappeared out of the door and through a portal to the Renkai.

Kurama sat down beside the futon Aya was serenely lying on. He rested his chin on his threaded fingers and stared out the window. He began to ponder what might occur later on in the day.

(Thirty-six hours later)

Aya sat bolt-upright in the futon and looked around; it was the dead of night. Her breaths were coming in gasping pants as she pulled the cloth from her forehead and then tore off the blankets. She was disorientated and didn't know where she was which scared her a little bit.

She stood silently and padded to the sliding door. She quietly slid it open just enough so that her body could squeeze through and shut it. She looked at the dark hallways and squinted slightly as she followed the wall down it. She moved slowly so that she wouldn't make a sound and finally reached the entrance to the old Japanese-style home.

Her breath froze in the cold night air as she slid the entrance door open a crack. But suddenly someone's hand covered hers and slid it shut before shoving her from the door.

A katana appeared pressed against the sensitive skin of her delicate throat. Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze snapped up to see a pair of crimson eyes glaring down at her.

The blade moved to press harder against her forcing her back against the wall and pinning her there. Her entire body was rigid with fear; fear of ignorance, fear of death, but mostly a fear of this man.

"What are you doing onna?" The man's voice pierced her like a knife; cold and harsh in its silent whisper.

Her voice was caught in her throat until she reacted on instinct and caught his wrist between her knifing hands which thrust the blade from his grasp. She caught it mid-air and placed it at his throat; her eyes were narrowed into slits as she backed up toward the door.

Amusement danced in his eyes momentarily before being replaced by anger as she opened the sliding door once more. It happened so quickly she didn't realize what he did until she was sailing through the doorway and over a long staircase with an excruciating pain centering in her abdomen where he had landed a punch.

He watched her eyes go wide before she collided with the hard, stone steps of Genkai's temple and bounce off to hit a few more about three feet lower. She continued to tumble down the steps until she reach the bottom. But he was surprised when she staggered to a stand and stumbled slightly before taking off into the surrounding woods. He cursed before chasing after her; the onna still had his sword!

Aya darted about the woods with a speed that was not her own. _**'Why do you run child?'**_ She stopped suddenly upon hearing the voice and turned around quickly, the katana held defensively. "Who's there?" She demanded.

'_**Only you are here.'**_

"Who are you?"

'_**I am you and you are me. We are one.'**_

"Show yourself."

A laugh echoed in Aya's mind before the melodic voice replied, _**'Come to the waters edge and you shall see.'**_

Aya obeyed the voice and walked quietly to the edge of the lake. She gasped upon seeing her reflection, yet it was not her reflection. Instead of Aya, a beautiful and mythical being stared back up at her. Long dark tresses fell to her knees with streaks of purple and silver splashed here and there. Blood red eyes with a gold rim stared into her own two-toned gaze while a translucent purple hue filled in where white should stand. Silvery skin glittered on the glassy surface of the lake while a white crescent moon turned south encircling a full circle of black gleamed upon her forehead. Long razor sharp claws hung at her side instead of fingers and two sharp fangs protruded from her dark purplish lips.

'_**You see? I am you, within you. We are one being with two voices. Our heart beats alone and though we seem to be different persons, we share one soul. I am merely your mind and your power. Do you understand Aya?'**_

"No, I mean yes, but not really."

'_**Speak to me within yourself Aya, those around you, unless they themselves are demon, may not understand the bond we share and therefore may misunderstand why you speak.'**_

'_You mean within my mind?'_

'_**There, you see?'**_

'_I am confused, demons aren't real are they?'_

'_**Take a look at our reflection and tell me if I am real.'**_

Aya gazed once more into the lake and then sighed. _'So what am I?'_

'_**Whenever you fear, I fear as well. When you cry, my tears are yours. When you are happy, our laughter echoes in the air. When you love, I will love. When you seek power, I give it to you. And if you want to run, my strength and speed shall carry you to the farthest plane you desire. So you see Aya, we are one person with two voices.'**_

'_I do not understand completely, but I know I will understand in time.'_

Aya sat down at the water's edge, completely oblivious to her previous unknown destination and continued to stare at her reflection. Then her gaze drifted to the sky and she took a deep breath. As she released the breath, she gasped in another as the lake began to ripple and swirl. Little lights, sparkles that gleamed like bright fireflies danced upon the surface of the lake.

Suddenly the voice rang out in her head. _**'Aya, stand and fight!'**_

As though in a trance, Aya whirled around just in time to see the punch thrown at her and dodged it by flipping over him and landing on the ground in a perfect stance. Her eyes were no longer two-toned, both were red and narrowed. Her two-tone hair faded into pure purple and fangs protruded from her blood red lips. Two black demonic markings adorned her cheeks, her wrists, her ankles, and her hips. The katana was positioned horizontally in front of her.

Hiei stared at the girl. She had transformed so quickly that he almost missed it. She was definitely demon but what kind of demon changes into different things? He had never even seen this type of demon before. She still had his katana! Fury burned in Hiei's eyes as he glared at her.

'_**Give him his weapon.'**_

Hiei was slightly surprised to hear a voice. He was more surprised when Aya threw him the katana.

'_**Hold out your hand and summon Krita-yuga.'**_

Hiei now realized the voice emanated from within Aya's mind. When Aya held out her hand and a long, yet thin sword appeared within her grasp he confirmed his suspicion. Someone was controlling her, telling her how to fight.

Aya took an offensive stance before launching straight for him and slicing at him. Hiei dodged and then disappeared from her sight. She sensed his aura behind her and turned to block the attack just in time.

Steel met steel in a flash of sparks as Aya was pushed back. She fell into a backbend and then flipped away and landed into a crouch. Hiei followed and sliced at her and she merely dodged.

The mini-battle continued this way for quite some time, Hiei attacking and Aya dodging. It finally came to an end when Hiei faked an attack and appeared in front of her to slice at her. Krita-yuga went sailing and disappeared before it hit the lake. Aya sailed over the edge of the land and hit the water twice before disappearing beneath its dark depths.

A moment later she came up sputtering and fighting against drowning. The floor was too far for her to reach and she wasn't the best swimmer either. Okay, she couldn't swim at all. Suddenly, the dark water churned around her and pulled her deeper until she could only see darkness. The demonic transformation began to fade until she was back to the original Aya.

She frantically tried to swim to the top but she didn't know up from down and her strength dispersed as the remaining air in her lungs vanished. Her vision blurred slightly until something wrapped around her arm and tug her further into the darkness. She tried to struggle but the grip was too strong and she let it pull her freely until her head burst from the water and she gulped air into her lungs.

(A few moments before)

Hiei watched the girl hit the water and sink beneath the water. Moments later she was sputtering and fighting against an invisible force until she disappeared beneath the water. Apparently, she couldn't swim. He groaned as he watched her silver hair disappear from view.

So Hiei thrust his blade into the ground and pulled off his overcoat. His shirt and the katana's sheath followed along with his belt and boots. He pulled the cloth from his third eye and set it beside his clothing.

With a deep breath Hiei dove in and knifed through the dark waters easily. He couldn't see very far and closed his eyes momentarily. The Jangan activated itself and opened eerily whilst glowing brightly. He searched for any sign of life and finally focused on a slowly descending object. He propelled himself forward until he could see her clearly.

For a moment he paused to just look at her. A few air bubbles escaped her mouth and he shook himself out of the trance and clutched her arm before propelling himself up. She began to struggle and he had to stop for fear of her slipping out of his grasp. When she stopped struggling he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and continued his ascent to the surface. When they finally broke and he was able to bring her to the shore he discovered she wasn't breathing.

He cursed once more and laid her body out evenly upon her back. He checked her heart rate and found that it was slowly. He growled to himself and looked around as if to check that no one was around before he pulled her chin up and pressed his mouth to hers. He blew air into her lungs but nothing happened. He put gentle pressure on her sternum and gently compressed it a few times before returning to her mouth and once more blew air into her lungs.

Again, nothing happened except for a slight tremor in her body. He compressed her sternum a few more times before taking a deep breath and forcing air into her mouth. Then, with one more breath he felt power surge through him from his right arm and from the Jangan; both the dragon and his third eye willed the girl to live. Hiei didn't understand what was happening, only that when he breathed this time, he was able to force the air into his lungs and the water out.

She coughed the water up and rolled slightly to her side as the water rushed out. She took a deep gasping breath a couple times before coughing harshly and lying back on the ground. Her wet hair plastered her pale face. The back of her hand wiped across her mouth as her eyes fluttered open.

Her gaze raked up over his body and then to his eyes. "That's the third time you've saved me. Why?" She said as she leaned up to her elbows.

Hiei scoffed before standing and shaking his head slightly to get rid of the water. "The fox wouldn't be pleasant if I let you drown."

Aya nodded slightly before moving to stand; she staggered slightly but regained her balance.

'_**Aya, are you all right?'**_ The voice was back.

'_Where the hell were you when I needed you!'_

Hiei's gaze flickered to her briefly continuing to what he was doing. She looked like she was talking to someone again. So he entered her mind whilst continuing to throw his clothing back on.

'_**As I said before, we are one, you die, and I die.'**_

'_Well that's really comforting.'_

'_**Sorry.'**_

'_I'm sure you are.'_

'_**Well why'd you jump in if you knew you couldn't swim?'**_

'_Oh it's just me that can't swim now is it?'_

'_**Well I…'**_

The voice was silent and Aya stopped wringing out her hair. _'Um… you were saying?'_

'_**Silence, we are being invaded by the fire apparition. Speak no more.'**_

Aya scoffed mentally before wringing the rest of her hair out. _'Whatever.'_ With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood straight. Suddenly, she shivered in the cold night and wrapped her arms around her wet body.

Hiei appeared beside her and dropped his cloak into her arms.

Aya looked up to him questioningly.

"Put it on." He growled.

"Right," she began to unbutton the jeans but stopped. Now she gazed impatiently at him.

He merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Turn around; I'm not undressing in front of you." She hissed indignantly.

Hiei merely replied with a, "Hn," before turning around with his arms crossed.

She shimmied out of the wet jeans and tossed them carelessly to the ground. Her shirt followed and she shivered violently before pulling the black cloak over her body and relishing in the warmth it provided her. Strange, she knew he hadn't been wearing it because it wasn't wet and yet it retained heat. She looked to the tattered clothing she had been wearing and sighed. "So much for a new outfit." The jeans had several holes ripped in inappropriate places and the shirt was just torn all over the place. Aya picked up the two articles and tossed them into the lake.

Hiei heard something hit the water and turned to see her clothes sinking to the bottom. He recalled the statement she spoke and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He eyed her quickly; the cloak was a bit large on her and hung longer on her than it did on him. He then snatched her up in his arms, ignoring her shriek of surprise, and took off to return to the temple. It was almost day break.

Aya dug her fingers into his back as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. The different hues whirled past her vision so quickly it was making her sick. It only made Hiei growl and go faster until he reached the temple. He pulled her from his body and let her drop to the ground roughly.

Her butt landed painfully on the ground and she glared up at him. "Thanks for the warning; you're a regular knight in shining armor aren't you?" She growled sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed and suddenly his katana was pressed against her throat once more, only this time, she was pinned down to the ground with his body weight holding her there. She only struggled slightly before giving up and glaring up at him. "You done, or do you need to throw another temper tantrum before I'm allowed to stand again?"

The katana pressed harder against her delicate skin and pierced it slightly; a thin line of crimson blood appeared before gliding down her neck and onto the black cloak. Before Hiei could cleanly slice her head off, his right arm began to glow and burn painfully when he caught the scent of her blood. The Jangan also responded to the sight of her blood and an acute pain seared through the eye and his forehead.

"Hiei, remove yourself unless you would like to also take her to Koenma." Genkai's cold voice rang out as she glared down at the fire koorime.

Hiei gave her a glare before wrenching himself from her and stalking off and disappearing into the wood.

Aya sat up to see an old woman with fading pink hair glaring down at her. "One question, what is going on?"

The woman nodded to the top of the stairs where a girl around Aya's size with crimson eyes just like Hiei's and light blue hair that bounced as she gracefully descended the steps. She knelt beside Aya and placed her hand over the cut. A few moments later, the cut was healed. "She is fine Genkai-san."

The old woman, Genkai, nodded and walked down and kneeled beside Aya. "Thank you Yukina." Suddenly, and without warning, Genkai smacked Aya across the face.

"What the hell?" Aya screeched as she held her hand to her face painfully.

Genkai stood up along with Yukina and strode to the stairs. "Come, your questions will be answered in the morning. And that," Genkai's eyes narrowed at Aya, "Was for leaving without my permission."

Aya bit her tongue to keep from saying anything and quickly jumped up to follow Genkai lest she be left behind.

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! 

Please rate and _review_.

The next one will hopefully be out soon.

If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me!

So, for now:

Sayonara,

_Shadowed Replica_


End file.
